Naruto is Agent maelstrom license to thrill
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is beaten at age four and transported to Woohp at its beginning and found by a young Jerry Lewis who is the leader and builder of Woohp he saves naruto from dying and adopts him and gives him a job when hes older how will this turn out find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Scorpion Royalty here and this time with a new challenge by challenger its his Naruto Totally spies challenge and its called**

**Naruto agent Maelstrom License to thrill**

**anyway hope you enjoy it**

It was another day of beatings for Naruto Uzumaki a young kid of four years old but this was by far the worst this time they used weapons jutsu and anything that was not nailed down hell he had a pencil in his neck but the worst part is he knew he was going to die this time.

"This is for killing my sensei" yelled a jonin with gravity defying silver hair and one eye covered before doing three hand signs and his arm became encased in lighting and he stabbed naruto with it.

the crowd of villagers and ninja cheered in approval until a bright light appeared over naruto and when it died down he was gone.

(in a building on another dimension and planet altogehter)

a man who looked to be in his early twenties was walking down the hall of his newly created Woohp building and looking pleased with himself his name was Jerry Lewis and he was the head director of Woohp he was walking along thinking of things he needed to do when a bright light flashed in front of him and when the light faded away a young child who looked to be about four years old with blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks and bleeding profusely was laying on the floor looking dead Jerry ran over and put his fingers to his neck checking for a pulse when his fingers made contact he felt his mind being pulled somewhere and when it stopped he found himself in a sewer which was blacking out fast.

Jerry noticed that there was a dark red almost crimson light coming from one of the corridors and started to go down that tunnel what he saw when he got there shocked him to his core it was a huge ass fox with nine swishing tails behind a huge ass fence and the boy from before lay unconscious in the foxes tails.

"Where are we what are you and why are you holding that child like he is your son" asked a confused Jerry"

**"we are in Naruto's mindscape the child you saw and that is in my tails is named Naruto he was born four years ago on october tenth in the ninth dimension on the planet Ninja prime he was born on the day I was ripped from his moms seal and brainwashed into attacking his home village and his father fought me off and could not bring himself to hurt me since I was not doing it of my own free will instead he sealed me and it took the influence on my mind away but also put me to sleep for the first four years and when I woke up he was being killed so I used my power to send him somewhere and by the looks of it I would say the 1 dimension planet earth is where we ended up now I wish to ask if you could take care of young Naruto as in getting him medical treatment and help him find a good home I need rest to regain the energy I lost saving us".**

and with that Jerry was pushed out of Naruto's mind and when he came to he picked the bloody child up and rushed him to the medical ward in his building.

When Naruto was in his mindscape sleeping he had heard everything even though he was asleep he now knew he held the kyubbi his dad was the fourth who was his idol and that he was transported to another land before he could die and if the smell coming to his nostrils was correct than he was in a hospital or medical area since it smelled of sterilization.

"Ah I see you are awake" Naruto heard the voice and knew it was that Jerry guy from his mindscape.

"Thank you for saving me Mr. Jerry I was able to hear your conversation with Kyubbi in my mindscape when you left She kept mumbling about helping her destined mate out and so I figured I am her destined mate whatever that means"

"No problem Naruto but I do need to tell you I had to give you a blood transfusion so now you have my O positive blood going through you and Surprisingly you're blood type is O positive as well. But I also wanted to let you know that I have adopted you but it will be like your my real son since this world has no record of you I hacked into a system and made it to where I am your real father from a woman who died and is also fake but I had her put in the records as well and before she died she sent you to me anyway I hope you want to be my son I can teach you all there is to be a spy or you can be a normal child what do you say."

Naruto was teary eyed someone wanted to be his parent he was happy for the first time in his life other than when he saw the old man but he was also safe from those stupid villagers he was gonna enjoy being the son of the worlds top spy and maybe someday he would be top spy as well.

**(Fourteen years later Woohp agency headquarters)**

"Ahhh" the three super spies screamed as they were falling through one of the tunnels they have become used to but still scares them to death when they get sucked into.

"Oh spies I am glad you could drop in you see your next assignment will be to-" but before Jerry could finish his side door opened and a young man with long spikey hair in a small pony tail.

"Hey dad I am back from Japan's Pai Zhug (order of the claw) temple and have tamed my animal spirits the Cunning Fox and the Mighty lion for some reason I had two I know why but we will discuss it later since you have a meeting right now"

"Nonsense Naruto have a seat I was hoping I could send you with the Spies on this mission anyway Spies this is my son Naruto he is also known as Agent Maelstrom, Agent zero, and Dr. love but anyway your next mission is to find out what is happening to the wild life in africa find out why they are walking into the villages and taking equipment that makes computers and other electronic devices for this the girls will get the usual jet pack back packs, Compounds, laser lipstick, all purpose communicator this is new and made by my son it allows you to understand and speak any language even animal language, you will also get the spy rv which is what you will sleep in and it has a button that when you need to use a lab or something it has high tech equipment for all purpose spying and lab.

"NOw for my son you will get the all purpose pocket knife equipped with all regular pocket knife tools as well as a laser, a grappling hook mechanism, magnifying glass, a scanner for scanning finger prints and other forensic things, the jet boots which will allow you to fly like the spies , and the Suit which has all sorts of gadgets and lets you use a stealth mode that turns you completely invisible and has finger tip listeners which means if your outside of a window and can't hear whats being said put your finger tips to the window and you can hear it in the mask part of the suit ok now Naruto will be the leader of this mission since he is to succeed me someday as head of the agency he needs the leading experience.

The spies heard everything but were staring at Naruto like he was a bronze kami he had muscles from years of training but in a martial artist type way not to overly muscular he had blue eyes the bluest they had ever seen and he also was tall which all three liked tall guys he was wearing a pair of robe like clothes like those of the temple at Pai zhug and he had six whisker like marks three on either side of his face.

"Hey dad I need to tell you that when in japan I saved the Prime ministers daughter and he asked me if I would train his army in my ways I said I would only train my family in my ways and he made it legal in any country that I can marry more than one girl" Naruto was whispering in his dads ear who had gone wide eyed at that but what Naruto would say next would make him feel like having a heart attack. "He aked me to marry his daughter as a sign of freindship between his country and ours so if we ever have trouble with a war he and his army will help us plus its nice since his daughter is hot and she has the hots for me anyway and I like her but I had to sleep with her as in fuck her brains out before I left since she can't come here for a few months the prime minister asked me to do that because he wants grandchildren I agreed since he would not take no for an answer".

"Naruto you need to get going oh and don't forget the last gadget your spy contacts they have all types of visions infra red x ray and harm vision which scans things to tell you if they are harmful now get going" with that Jerry pressed a button and all four spies were picked up in the vaccum like teleporter and landed in africa.

**Hey hope you enjoyed this first chapter anyway this is a challenge for Naruto and totally spies by Challenger hope you all like it read and review**


	2. Huge lemon

**Hey guys this is Scorpion Royalty with the second chap so sit back and enjoy this has some extremely funny scenes and an encounter with Martin mystery and his team as well as two of the girls in Naruto's harem other than Sam Clover and Alex**

Naruto , Clover , Sam, and Alex had been in the village of motumbo (fake name of a village deal with it) for a few hours and had talked to the village leader tongue click tongue click whistle whistle pop (noises not his actual name in a sense some tribes use noises and actions to talk). Using their language

translators they found that his name meant Power Bear he had told them that in their village the english teachers from america who brought computers telephones and other electronic devices had been taken by animals with a hypnotized look in their eyes and the animals did not even bite instead they just picked up the english teachers and the electronics and walked off with their teeth of course the people tried to fight them off but once the teeth were around them it was like they got hypnotized as well.

"So do you girls think that we should look where the last person was abucted".

"Like yeah Naruto we should" said Clover. Sam and Alex just nodding.

"Do you think that its some kind of Spider since webbing can only come from a few types of mythical creatures" the Spies heard and turned around when they did Naruto ran straight towards the people talking "Hey Martin Java Diana" the three mentioned turned around and they were a teenage boy with yellow hair in a wierd hairdo like that guy vegeta from a cartoon Named DBZ naruto had watched as a kid than Teenager and still watched it if it came on the next was one of his many girlfriends Diana Lumbar step sister to Martin and a real hottie she had long shiny silky brown hair and nice C cup breasts and the last was a huge man with bluish blackish hair and looked kinda like a neanderthal or caveman the spy girls thought When the girl saw Naruto she ran to him jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him senseless "Naruto I missed you and so has Miranda (M.O.M. from Martin Mystery they never gave her a name other than M.O.M. so I did)

"Well if you missed me so much how about we catch up" Naruto said wiggling his eyebrows meaning Lets have sex to make up the time we lost.

"Sure but what about your mission you must have some creature to capture this time" continued Naruto.

"The creature can wait to be caught later now take me"

"Shit ain't got to tell me twice" Naruto said and picked her up and walked to the hut he and the spies were given and closed the door only for seconds later to pop back out and put a do not disturb sign on the hut handle."

"What the fuck just happened" asked the spies

"Well my sister Diana our boss M.O.M. and Naruto have a thing they are in love and share him and it will be like that when he gets more girls they have to share.

said Martin "by the way you all are hot want to date a real man" after martin said this he was hit three times once by each spy.

"As if we want Naruto and if it means we have to share him so be it".

(In the hut)

a portal just opened up and a younger looking woman with black hair and a lab coat walked out.

"What the hell happened to you Miranda"

"I used an experimental cream and it made me a 19 year old again and I will grow up as a normal girl again which means now I have my cherry back and you get to pop it again"

"alright now Miranda get naked I am gonna rock yours and Dianas worlds right now cause you both look like you need it".

The two girls immediately got naked and went to Naruto and started taking his clothes off with their teeth.

"Miranda get on your knees and open wide" Naruto said

Miranda did as told and opened her mouth only for Naruto to shove his dick down her throat she loved the feeling of him fucking her throat and being rough with her it made her feel alive.

While Miranda was sucking Naruto's dick Diana was sucking his balls and he was kneeding their tits.

It did not take to long before Naruto shouted "I'm cumming" and he pulled out of Mirandas throat and had the tip in her mouth and came hard she almost choked it was so much cum.

Diana was watching with a hunger in her eyes and when Naruto stopped cumming Miranda went over to Diana tilted her head up and kissed her with a mouth full of Cum.

Naruto was looking at Diana and Miranda kissing with his cum in their mouths and had one thought "this is fucking hot"

Naruto walked up behind Miranda and had her lay down on top of Diana and had them put their pussies together and put his cock in between them both and started fucking them both at the same time and they started screaming in orgasmic bliss."

**"Outside same time as Miranda and Diana start screaming in pleasure"**

Alex , Sam, and Clover were getting wet just listening to the screams of pleasure and grunts of pleasure obviously male coming from the hut and then they heard "If you want me to fuck you rotten then open the door and come on in"

the spies opened the door and what they saw made them even hornier Naruto's dick was sandwiched between both of the girls pussies and they were laying on top of each other making out while Naruto jack hammered into their pussies.

The spies were looking at this scene and Naruto said "Well get naked if you want a good fuck"

the girls obeyed and got nude as well and Naruto went to Sam first and made out with her and found out that she had never kissed a guy by how she kissed he started to finger her tight cunt while she moaned in pleasure he stopped and went to Clover and did the same and she moaned as well but had been with a guy not doing sex just kissing and Alex was the same but like Sam had not kissed.

Naruto finally got ready to fuck the spies and said get on all fours and surprisingly the Spies said "Yes Master" and got on all fours Naruto went behind them each and took turns fucking their pussies from behind while they moaned like whores and did everything he told them to do and thats how Naruto found out that the spies were very submissive to him what he did not know was that the reason they were submissive is because of the Kyubbi's influence and making him an alpha male.

**Next time the mission starts for both Martin and Narutos teams and they are intertwined bet you guys did not see that coming also hope you liked the lemon**


End file.
